


If You Get With Me, You'll Be (Mg,Fe)7Si8O22(OH)2

by doncasterly



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets this <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdw7msFYYk1r7l3cxo1_500.jpg">shirt</a> for Egon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Get With Me, You'll Be (Mg,Fe)7Si8O22(OH)2

He presents it proudly, eyes twinkling. “So, what do you think?" Egon just stands there, a veritable monument of seriousness, and he hangs his head in defeat. “You…you don’t like it," he says dejectedly, “I’ll just go return it, then." Ray turns on his heel when he is stopped suddenly, strong hands digging into his shoulder.

"On the contrary, I think it’s appropriate for our current situation." Those hands maneuver Ray until he is facing straight forward with nearly perfect alignment and Egon moves in, closing the space between them. The kiss is hard and deep and wet and the shirt is a bundle of fabric on the floor; a discarded memory. “Except," he pauses and Ray whimpers against smiling lips, “It’s more applicable to you. Put it on. We have work to do."


End file.
